


Shopping

by SuneaterKuvan



Series: Daily Rambles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: No Plot/Plotless, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuneaterKuvan/pseuds/SuneaterKuvan
Summary: She goes shopping today. That's it.





	Shopping

She pushed the cart into the dessert section, mouth watering at the sweet confections staring at her. No! She wouldn't let herself be swayed. Milk, eggs, and bread were all she needed. Quickly, she exited the row and moved to the dairy corner and got the strawberry milk she wanted. 

 

Oh! There was a sale going! Giddy, she grabbed 2 of the 5 gallon jugs and placed them into her cart. She also noticed the eggs were 25% off, so she got a box of those too. Triumph with her haul, she set for the last item on her list, bread! 

 

What kind of bread would she get? oh, she really liked white bread, but wheat bread was healthier, right? bah. She grabbed a bag of each and dumped them near the eggs in the cart. 

 

While walking to the self checkout, she passed the candy section. Mouth watering, she glanced down the isle and spotted her favorite cinnamon candy. Deciding she could do What Ever She Wanted, she grabbed a few boxes of those and went back to the dairy corner to grab a container of vanilla ice cream, and backtracked to the dessert section and grabbed a box of donuts as well. 

 

Satisfied, she walked back to the checkout station and payed for her items. Leaving with a smile. 


End file.
